Skyrim- The Story Of Ackmed
by WhiteRadiator
Summary: This is a tale of a Redguard named Ackmed and his quest for glory in the province of Skyrim.


The Redguard sat on a wooden chair facing the glistening water of the lake outside his house christened Lakeview manor, the cool breeze lightly tapping his dark skin and pulling at his black knotted hair. It was warm today in the south of Skyrim and the Redguard had already been swimming in the lake to cool himself off. He had got to used to the cold, harsh weather of skyrim and longed for the heat of Hammerfell instead of the snow of Skyrim. A whine from his horse Shadowmere in the stable broke the silence of the afternoon but the Redguard knew the horse was fine. "Just longing for attention" he thought to himself "A good ride maybe". The redguard chuckled as he slowly dozed off.

"Ackmed!" a woman shouted stiring the Redguard from his rest.

"Ackmed!" the voice shouted agian, nearer this time. Ackmed groaned as he got out of his chair. He was tall with well built muscle and unusual blue eyes. Even for his old age he looked like a strong warrior, capable of taking on even the toughest of opponents and the scar on the right side of his face didn't help his meanacing look either, but as most of his friends and family would tell you he was a kindhearted soul, so long as you didn't get on his bad side. His wife Aela came into view and he walked towards her, past all the chickens and bees the family kept for produce to eat and sell at the market in riverwood. "Ah Ackmed there you are" Aela said.

"Hey honey." Ackmed responded walking towards her and giving her a firm hug with Aela returning just as firm a hug. He still had to remind himself that she was a warrior and hunter at heart and although her appearance had changed when settling down with him for a quiter life than the two had known, her muscle still showed through the shirt she was wearing."Honey the kids are fighting again, can you go sort it out" Aela asked.

Ackmed laughed, "What are they fighting about now?" he replied.

"Something about a wooden sword" Aela muttered which made Ackmed chuckle.

"Ok i'll go sort it out". Aela smiled and kissed Ackmed on the cheek.

"Good luck" she said before walking off to tend to the chickens.

As Ackmed walked through the front door he could already hear the children arguing and Lydia pleading for them to stop. He strolled to their bedroom, admiring the weapons displayed on the wall. He entered the room, braced for the trial to come."Give it back!" he heard his son Blaise shout." No it's mine!" he heard his daughter Sofie shout. Ackmed smiled remembering the day he had adopted them. Blaise, an uncared for boy whom he found working back-breaking labour at Katla's farm and Sofie, a malnourished girl who had once lived in povery on the cold streets of Windhelm. Both children had had painful pasts but now here they were, bickering over a wooden sword."I'll take it from here Lydia" Ackmed said to the housecarl, giving her a wink before sitting down on a chair in the room. "Blaise!, Sofie!" he shouted immediately drawing their attention."What have I told you about bickering?". The pair knew very well not test the will of their father and responded in unison "Sorry dad" bowing their heads, knowing they had upset their father. Ackmed laughed

"Its quite all right. Its natural for children your age to fight. Reminds me of when I was a boy". The children grinned knowing they had escaped a possible punishment for their arguing. Blaise was quick to ask "Dad, can you tell us a story?".

"Yeah a story!" Sofie said enthusiastically. Ackmed chuckled and stroked his chin. "Ok then" he responded as the children took their places on the carpet in front of him. "Hmm let me see... have I told you the story of the red dragon?". The children moaned.

" Dad you've already told that one" said Sofie.

"Yeah like a million times.It's so boring." Blaise said, straight after his adopted sister.

"Hmm ok then" Ackmed said, hurt by his children's disllike of his favourite story to tell. "How about something more... personel". The two faces immediately lit up. "Yeah!" they both yelled.

"Ok well here's the story of my life and how I came to be the most renowned warrior in Skyrim." he started." It all started with a young Redguard boy stepping off the ship in Dawnstar".

I had arrived from Hammerfell on board a ship, seeking the supposed riches of Skyrim. So as any person seeking their fortune, I started working in a nearby mine and ran odd jobs for the people of Dawnstar. I stayed there for about a year, earing a bit of gold however I knew I was not going to stay long and packed up and said goodbye to the people of Dawnstar 6 months after arriving there and headed to Whiterun to make my real fortune. A warrior who would complete quests and battle bad guys I would tell myself. On the way to Whiterun nothing of note happened apart from a couple of wolves here and there and the occasional sighting of a Stormcloak soldier looking for Imperials. I did however meet a funny jester named Cicero who asked me to convince a man of the nearby farm to fix his wheel. I did this and earned a couple more gold before heading off, feeling pleased with my completion and handling of the minor quest. And so off to Whiterun I went where things got a lot more interesting...


End file.
